dimensional displacement
by foxyeevee1
Summary: this is my first fanfiction so disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom or justice league. Danny's parents have teleported their house into another dimension. On Hiatus I'm currently doing some work on the previouso chapters.
1. arrival

An Hi I have some stuff in the work hope everybody likes what I have done. Expect me to occasionally make changes as I improve in my writing.

Chapter 1 arrival

It was the start of summer vacation and Danny Sam and Tucker were excited they had planned to have a sleepover at Danny's house. "Ya!" Danny yells"We're free!" they shout together. "Tow months of no school" side Tucker " no dumb dash throwing me into lockers".sade Danny.

They leave to grab some food from Thayer favorite fast food place the Nasty burger and go to Danny's house to play video games.

"Mom I'm home my friends and I am going to my room!"

"Ok, Me and your father are in the lab if you need anything.!"

"Ok! mom" Everyone sits down start paying doom than a loud Boom! was heard from downstairs. Danny yelled is everything ok! We're fine sweetie his mom yells back, unfortunately, ghost portal that me and Jack were working on is not and we think that is home is in another dimension.

( Line Brack. Time to take a brack.)

Batmans perspective

Batman was patrolling the streets fo Gotham city when Robin says there the communicator. " thars a building that just appeared out of nowhere. I'm going to check it out."

"No, you will wait for me to get there, "I command

"What?...you're...breaking..up."

I take a deep to calm myself down.' He is going to regret that.' I get into the Batmobile and go to whar Robins tracker is.

Danny,s perspective

I say sarcastically"Well, that's justs great what a way to start the summer right guys smiling at my friends." Tucker laughs and said"No kidding." Sam nods in agreement.

"Do you tow want to go look around it should take my parents about month or tow in order to get us back," said Danny

Suddenly Tucker's PDA alerts us to an intruder on the roof.

" We should go up and talk to him besides he might be able to show us around, "I say

"Are you serious Danny we don't even know him!"Sam yells while her eyes turn into slits." Sam calm down is a guide such a bad idea besides he,s probably just curious."

maybe but I doubt that he's just looking around" Tucker

"Anyway come on let's go," said Sam

We get to the Ops Center "this is not good I don't know how this guy is but he's getting past my firewalls luckily the important stuff is encrypted all right I just put in a virus that will at least slow him down " Tucker said while typing at his pda."Well, what are we waiting for him to finish!?" sam while I open the hatch so we could get to the roof. 'I don't want to risk using my powers and getting caught by someone I don't even know'

Robin,s perspective

I'm on top of the mysterious building I attach a hacking device on to on top of the giant metal contraption after a few minutes. three people jump out tow boys one girl the boy with the black hire and blue eyes wearing a white t-shirt, a metal belt that all of them seem to be wearing, blue jeans, and a green ring. stood protectively in front of the others glaring at me.

" What are you doing here and why in Parish,s keep would you possibly want here!?"

'Parish,s keep?' "answers," I say

"Well, you could have I don't know to asked," the girl wearing a black tank top and skirt with a gold necklace with a Emerald pendant said sarcastically.

"plus it's illegal, I would say you were trespassing but I'm not sure about that one "the guy in a red bray, yellow shirt, tan cargo pants, and glasses comments.

" We both want answers so how about we answer your questions you answer ours."

what seems to the leader sades "fine" I see the Bat Mobile park next to the building

An I hope you like some of the changes.


	2. agreements

An disclaimer I own nothing. Hey, everybody, I'm back. I'm planning on combining some of my chapters, maybe fix or change a couple of things here and there. so I don't know when I will be an ability to update this or my other story

"talking" 'thinking' "Yelling!"

Now on with the story.

Danny perspective

"A wow that is a cool car." said, Tucker.

"Now is not the time tucker." side Sam angrily while glaring at him.

I take a deep breath and let it out while shaking my head. I look at the intruder and say "what is your name?"

"Robin and I am Batman who are you, " a deep voice behind us said.

I jump back and quickly turn around taking defensive stans.

"I,m Danny this is Sam and Tucker and this is my house question is what are you doing here?"

"That is what we should be asking you," said Batman

"Were you not listening? when I told you this was my house." I say sarcastically.

He gives us a glare. I glare right back.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see tucker take a step back. There's a shout next to me. I look and my eyes go wide seeing Tucker falling off the roof I grab him by the hand and to my surprises, the bat helps to pull him up.

" Be careful Tuck," said Danny.

"So are you going to answer my question? " asked Batman "Fine under two conditions." Said, Danny

"Depends on what they are." Said, Batman

Danny shrugs "Fair enough. One point's to Robin. He has to let Tucker borrow whatever he used to hack into my family's computer system so he can delete the information that Robin stole."

"What no way. How do we know that they don't make dangerous weapons!" yelled Robin.

"Well if they were, why would we allow someone that we just met, walk off with the blueprints for them?" asked Danny nervously.

'They both make a good point.' Batman thought before saying

"You may have it on the condition we get to see any and all of the weapons."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker glance at one another with Danny stating "What do you guys think?"

"Well, the power source is difficult to recreate even with the blueprints," Tucker said hesitantly.

"Fine you can look at the weapons but you will have to talk to my parents to do so," Danny said reluctantly.

"Alright, where are they now." The Batman demanded "They are in the lab that is set up in the basement. I suggest you use the front door with caution.

"Why is that?" asked Batman "because my dad has a tendency to Shout ghost then shoot at whoever is at the door."

'great just what Gotham needs another nut job.' Robin thinks to himself.

"Robin give them the device you used," ordered Batman

"Fine but I want it back after your done with it do I make myself clear," said Robin while handing them the hacking device.

" Ok grumpy Junior." Danny teased "will meet you two inside later so he can get it back before you leave after seeing the ghost hunting gear, does that sound reasonable to you guys? suggested Sam

" It's reasonable," Batman said and they jump off the roof.

And Danny, Sam, and Tucker go back inside.


End file.
